thedigitalwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Arzamon
Arzamon is a Skeletol Dog Digimon. His design is heavily influenced by Mexican culture, most notably the Day of the Dead. Though he comes off as being somewhat scary, he is actually just a big puppy. Arzamon is created and roleplayed by Yaushie and his human partner is Macy Mendez. Appearance Arzamon is a one of a kind Digimon not found anywhere else in the Digital World. He is roughly the size of a medium sized dog and appears a light cocoa color, with a long tail the same length of his body. The species sheds its fur near constantly. On his head he wears a white skull mask covered in numerous markings: three rays in the colors orange, red, and green above the eyes; around his nose are round, reds dots; on the side of his face are two leaflets, one orange and one green, the former being on the outside; directly on the forehead is an green alternated crest of sincerity; and lastly above the mouth, purple markings looking similar to teeth. The only part of fur visible on his head is his jaw and a few strands that stick out between his ears. Underneath his mask is unknown, though it is believed to be very similar to what's under Deputymon's hat and kerchief. Arzamon's ears are fully attached to his mask and appear bone-like but are however flexible to an extent and fully functional. His glowing white eyes are very similar to a pupil, and when asleep they are either not visible or are in slits. Around his neck is a green bandanna tied tightly, the ends flared with white ends and a stripe of either purple (left) or orange (right). On his tail is a small red tied ribbon, and on his left front leg is a orange wrap. Personality Quite the spunky fellow, Arzamon enjoys simple and childish humor, similar to his partner, but doesn't hide it like she does. He is extremely loyal to Macy and his other friends, and fully willing to do anything to keep them safe, most especially when in the Digital World. He is quite good at reading the mood of a situation, knowing when it's time to be serious or not, but can sometimes blurt out the wrong thing anyway. He is also painfully honest when it comes to giving his opinion (he believes that if you ask you should get an honest answer). Though he rather dislikes reading, Arzamon enjoys learning and loves to watch tv shows about history and science while Macy is in classes. He also tends to be constantly thinking about food. History The earliest Arzamon's memories go back is to when he was a digi-egg in Primary Village and as far as he knows, before that he didn't exist. When he hatched, he was sent to Earth to meet Macy. Arriving at her dorm, he waited anxiously to meet his partner while she was still in classes. In his eagerness he bounced throughout the whole room, leaving a fine trail of fur behind. Finally around four o'clock, the door of the dorm swung open, revealing his tired partner as last. He quickly introduced himself, only to end up with a hysterical partner and a shoe thrown into the middle of his face. But, after the initial shock wore off, him and Macy became quick friends. Attacks *'Skull Pounce:' Tackles opponents to ground *'Razor Claws:' Strikes opponents with a slash of his sharp claws Trivia *Originally could only speak Spanish but quickly learned Japanese (he still cannot read it for the life of him though) *Has a strong dislike for Macy's family and the way they treat her. Any mention of them in fact, excluding Primitivo, will put him in a sour mood *Absolutely will not eat shrimp or sushi Quotes *''"Are you kidding? I'd rather eat Numemon sludge than shrimp ever again!"'' Category:List of Digimon Category:Digimon